Remember Ember
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Curiosity gets the best of Sam and she listens to the full version of Ember's song, Remember. That's when she realizes just how sad the song is. Under her rocker persona, Ember is a sad, hurt teenage girl. Sam confronts Ember about the meaning of her song


**I thought of this after listening to the full version of Ember's song 'Remember'. The song was so sad and depressing…and for some reason I thought it was something Sam would like if she got the chance to hear the whole song. So here is **_**Remember Ember.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the song **_**Remember.**_

Sam wandered around idly on the internet, waiting for her boyfriend, Danny, to pick her up for their date. After getting dressed- changing her outfit at least five times before choosing a strapless, purple, knee length dress with a black lace trim and black ballet flats- curling her hair, and putting on her usual makeup with the addition of a cat eye to her eyeliner, she still had hour minutes to kill before Danny would be there to pick her up. So she went on her computer, checking on her Facebook and killing forty five minutes on there before wandering over to YouTube. That's when something in her _Recommended for You _section caught her eye. The thumbnail had a picture of Ember and the name under it was her song 'Remember',

It was no secret that Sam highly disliked Ember…but why would her song be recommended for Sam?

It wouldn't hurt just to check it out. Ember didn't have the power to hypnotize people anymore with her song since now since Danny defeated her, so the song wouldn't hypnotize Sam. And she never did get the chance to listen to the whole song, only ever catching it at the chorus.

Sam plugged in her earphones and put them on before clicking on the little picture. Ember's usual voice and guitar introduced the song:

_Yeah_

_Oh Ohhhhhh_

Then suddenly, to Sam's surprise, the song changed. It was slower and…sadder. Ember's voice was soft instead of belting out the lyrics.

_It was, it was September_

_Wind blows, the dead leaves fall_

_To you I did surrender_

_Two weeks you didn't call_

_Your life goes on without me_

_My life a losing game_

_But you should, you should not doubt me_

_You will remember my name_

After hearing the first part of the song, Sam realized just how sad the chorus was. Hearing the chorus, without seeing Ember's hardcore rock persona, made Sam realize how sad Ember's song really was.

_Oh Ember, you will remember_

_Ember, one thing remains_

_Oh Ember, so warm and tender_

_You will remember my name_

A knock on Sam's window startled her. Danny was there, floating in his ghost form. She paused the song and waved at Danny to tell him it was open. Even though there really wasn't any point in that since Danny just phased through the window.

"Hey beautiful," he said, kissing Sam's lips. His eyes landed on her computer screen.

"You're listening to Ember?" he asked, surprise.

"Yeah, listen," Sam said, unplugging the earphones so that both she and Danny could hear, "This song is actually really sad." She pressed play again.

_Your heart, your heart abandoned_

_You're wrong, now bear the shame_

_Like dead trees in cold December_

_Nothing but ashes remain_

_Oh Ember, you will remember_

_Ember, one thing remains_

_Ember, so warm and tender_

_You will remember my name_

_Oh Ember, you will remember_

_Ember, one thing remains_

_Ember, so warm and tender_

_You will remember my name_

_You will remember my name_

"Whoa," Danny said when the song ended, "That was…deep."

"It sounded like she was singing about a guy. A guy that left her," Sam said, "But it's doesn't seem like a suicide song. And it doesn't seem like Ember's style to kill herself over a guy."

"Are you actually feeling…sorry for Ember?" Danny asked, clearly shocked.

"Well, I can relate," Sam said, "Like back when you dating Paulina. Well, technically, that was Kitty in Paulina's body, but still, you get it."

"The apocalypse must be coming," Danny said, shaking his head and chuckling, "Sam is feeling sorry for Ember." Sam punched Danny in the arm.

"You just don't understand how girls work," Sam said teasing, "Ember hid behind that rocker chick persona, so no one would know how sad she really was. This song…it was almost like a message to this guy. With everyone singing it, she knew he would hear it. And her name is everywhere in the song. Ember, Rem_**ember**_, Sept_**ember**_, Dec_**ember**_. She made sure he didn't forget her name." Sam's fingers tapped absentmindedly on the keyboard, he brow furrowed in concentration.

"Sam?" Danny asked, curious at what was going on in her head.

"Can I talk to her?" Sam asked, "Just for a minute. If she knew there was someone out there who understood her…" Danny knew there was no arguing with Sam. If he didn't take her, she'd find a way herself.

* * *

They took the Specter Speeder into the Ghost Zone. It only took them about ten minutes to find Ember, walking along a deserted landscape, carrying her guitar on her back, her flame ponytail extinguished.

When Danny and Sam landed behind her, she spun around and glared at them as they got out.

"Well, if it isn't the ghost boy and the Goth girl," she snapped, "Come to humiliate me again?"

"I heard your song," Sam said, "The whole thing." Ember shrugged.

"So, everyone has," Ember said, shrugging her shoulders, clearly disinterested.

"I understand it," Sam said, "It was about a guy that left you behind. And you wanted to make sure he didn't forget you." Ember's green eyes widened in surprise for a second.

"H-How…" she asked, her question trailing off, "No one has ever gotten that before."

"I'm not your average teen," Sam said with a chuckle, "And I've been through that before." Sam's lavender eyes darted toward Danny.

"But you got your happy ending," Ember said, a tinge of jealousy in her voice, "I was robbed of that. But I refused to let my death give him a chance to escape his guilt. He cheated on me. My death was his fault." Ember chuckled darkly, "And now he'll never forget it." Sam felt a chill run through her body at Ember's dark, cold laugh.

"I guess not all teenagers are complete dipsticks," Ember said, almost more to herself than to Sam. She turned on her heel and walked away, waving a hand as she said, "See you around Goth girl." Before disappearing.

"I wonder how exactly she died," Sam said quietly, walking back over to Danny, who helped her back into the Specter Speeder.

"She said it was the guy's fault," Danny said, "Maybe he killed her." Sam shrugged, staring absentmindedly out the window, "Maybe," she said softly.

"Now can we please go on our date?" Danny asked, Sam chuckled and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Of course," she laughed. As they sped toward the Fenton portal, Sam could have almost sworn she heard Ember's voice sing softly, "Remember."

**So there's **_**Remember Ember**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
